1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic module locking and ejecting apparatuses, and more particularly to an electronic module locking and ejecting apparatus of a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electronic modules such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, and other equivalent storage devices are often used in computer systems. These storage devices may be coupled to and removed from the computer systems by means of a securing apparatus. However, conventional securing apparatuses are complicated and unreliable.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic module locking and ejecting apparatus for providing reliable installation and easy removal of electronic modules.